Cobra Commander (Resolute)
:Cobra Commander is the Cobra leader in the Resolute series. Cobra Commander has always believed that vast wealth will give him his greatest desire: limitless power. But lately, he has come to realize that he must first achieve complete control over every nation on Earth. Once he holds the world in his fist, the money will be his to enjoy. He used technological sabotage to bring the world to its knees, and demanded that every country turn over control to him. His hunger for power and wealth have utterly corrupted him, to the point where he will easily obliterate cities without even a twitch of remorse. Comic continuity Write up. Animated continuity United Nations Cobra Commander's latest plot unraveled when sent his agent, Firefly, to Manhattan in New York City. There, the mercenary fired a specialized missile through a window and it flew into the United Nations HQ. The rocket stuck into the large wall in front of the council during a meeting of theirs. It then activated a hologram of Cobra Commander, sitting in his throne and broadcasting from his base in Springfield. He formally presented himself and referred to his organization as one that the UN tended to dismiss as mere criminals. He told them that he had always believed money brought power, but that the error cost him a lot of pain. He then offered them a proposition: to give him complete control of their nations, or he would annihilate them one by one. Drawing his sword to demonstrate his menacing demeanor the crowd, he knew that they wouldn't simply believe him and would try to mobilize against him, so he proved his point by showing footage of super charged particles destroying Moscow and all 10,382,754 inhabitants, sparking fear in the eyes of the council members. He then firmly told them that they had twenty-four hours to relinquish all power to him. The sinister hologram then faded, leaving the UN councilers shaken and unsure of what to do. Springfield It was later revealed that Cobra Commander himself was responsible for the murder of Major Bludd, having cut his heart in half right in front of his troops. This was because the major attempted to double-cross the commander, and his brutal death served as an example for the rest of the troops. Assembling all of his forces into his large throne room in Springfield, where the cutting of the heart had taken place, Cobra Commander pointed out that he was no longer the coward of a man he once was and revealed he had used that persona to motivate intelligence, and effectively single out traitors. He then declared that he would personally kill anyone who believed he could be overthrown, cutting them up with his sword. Final Battle G.I. Joe managed to greatly damage the commander's plans. Duke and Scarlett shut down the powerful particle laser, located at a previously decommissioned base in Siberia, and Tunnel Rat destroyed Cobra's satellite jamming system. The Joes then prepared to take the fight to Cobra Commander in his base in Springfield, aware that he had let them live so they would watch him win. He was apparently panicking, and that was the best opportunity to strike. Meanwhile, the second, more powerful particle cannon was being prepared to fire in Springfield. The commander, distraught that his plans were going completely wrong in less than twelve hours of the twenty-four hour deadline, ordered that nations be randomly fired upon by his super weapon until the UN no longer hesitated and he got what he wanted. One of his soldiers in the control room said that doing so could take a few hours and reminded him that they didn't have the dedicated output of the Siberian station anymore. The commander pulled out his sword and swiftly slashed the throat of the bumbling underling, ordering his dead body, or the "garbage", to be taken away. When G.I. Joe arrived at Springfield, the enraged commander launched all defenses. Eventually, Duke and Snake-Eyes infiltrated the underground base and were able to fend off the soldiers in fierce combat. In the ensuing chaos, Cobra Commander killed all of the troops in the command center, aimed the particle beam at Washington, D.C., locked the terminal so that the blast could not be stopped, and locked himself in an adjacent saferoom, painting the Cobra insignia onto the impenetrable door in the blood of the soldiers. Duke made it up to the control platform and walked in to find all of the soldiers dead and blood splattered everywhere. He tried to deactivate the laser, only to find the power console locked down. A light all of a sudden came on behind him, revealing Cobra Commander locked in his saferoom. After Cobra Commander gloated that Washington would soon be destroyed, Duke shot at the door, which was unscathed by his gunfire. The commander revealed the saferoom to be bullet and bomb proof. He taunted Duke for his failure and for the fact that he couldn't penetrate the door, behind which the commander had a pod with its own life support and power source. Telling his nemesis that he should have just let him win, Cobra Commander laughed when he shot the door's lock. The commander found it rather humorous that Duke thought that killing the lock would open the door. Duke turned his attention back to the computer console, saying that his intent was to keep the commander from opening it, who continued to mock Duke. As Duke ordered a fast retreat and fled, the laughing commander looked over to the computer screen and realized that Duke, being unable to stop the laser from firing, simply gave it a new target: Springfield. In an angry panic, Cobra Commander banged against the door, but in vain, since Duke destroyed the lock. He screamed furiously as the laser fired and the particles came down on Springfield. After barely escaping as the explosion rippled across the landscape, G.I. Joe sent a search team back to Springfield and Cobra's demolished base. The investigation team found the saferoom to be completely empty, and Cobra Commander's whereabouts were left unknown. Toys Quotes Trivia *This version of Cobra Commander is voiced by Charlie Adler. Just as Chris Latta voiced both Starscream and Cobra Commander in the Sunbow cartoons, Charlie Adler was the voice of Starscream in the live-action Transformers film. *Strangely, there is an inconsistency with Cobra Commander's main weapon of choice in his toy and animated portrayal; while in the movie he wields a longsword, which uniquely has the hilt of a cavalry saber, his toy is given the blade of a cavalry saber and a slightly altered hilt. External links *OAFE - GI Joe Resolute: Cobra Battle Set review Footnotes Category:2009/Introductions Category:Resolute characters Category:Cobra